


forever young, let the good times roll

by greengoroshek



Series: теперь я точно не одинок (серия фанфиков про дружбу 5, 6, 7 by chahakyn) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoroshek/pseuds/greengoroshek
Summary: Ваня подавлена. Бен и Пятый делают всё, чтобы подбодрить её.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: теперь я точно не одинок (серия фанфиков про дружбу 5, 6, 7 by chahakyn) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	forever young, let the good times roll

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [forever young, let the good times roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202562) by [chahakyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chahakyn/pseuds/chahakyn). 



> ОТ АВТОРА: название фанфика от Misbehaving by Labrinth
> 
> ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА (ВАЖНО): дорогие читатели! сейчас будет информация не по фанфику, но она очень-очень-очень важна. завтра (уже сегодня) 23 число. это очень важный день для моей страны. если вы из россии, то это важный день и для вас. я хочу предупредить. если вам нет восемнадцати лет, то пожалуйста, не идите гулять. мы с вами живём в такой стране, что если завтра с вами что-то случится, то ваших родителей могут лишить работы, а вас - будущего. если вам есть восемнадцать и вы собрались идти, то пожалуйста, примите все меры предосторожности. возьмите с собой воду, молоко и что-то перекусить. одевайтесь тепло, но не слишком много одежды, ибо есть вероятность, что вам придётся убегать. возьмите копию паспорта. возьмите аптечку. и, прошу вас, будьте осторожны.
> 
> наберитесь сил. будет сложно. а пока, дарю вам перевод этого прекрасного фанфика. приятного прочтения!

Бен вздрагивает, когда на его домашнее задание по математике падает газета. Он поднимает голову и видит нависающего над ним Пятого.

— Что думаешь? — без промедлений говорит Пятый, приподняв бровь и кивая на текст в середине листа. Бен вздыхает и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на культурный раздел газеты, говорящий о предстоящих событиях в мире музыки.

— Насчёт музыки? — Бен смотрит на него с невозмутимым выражением лица, — Я люблю музыку. 

Пятый закатывает глаза и тычет пальцем в объявление: — Я имел ввиду это.

Бен отводит палец брата в сторону и просматривает объявление о концерте, посвящённому великим произведениям Чайковского, который состоится через несколько недель, всего в нескольких кварталах от Академии.

— Для Вани? — спрашивает Бен. Пятый кивает.

— Хорошая мысль, — Бен вздыхает, — в последнее время она очень тихая.

— Да, угадай с трёх раз почему, — усмехается Пятый. Они с Беном бледнеют, вспоминая отвратительный случай за ужином несколько дней назад. Во время еды Ваня спросила у отца (это была её ошибка), может ли она попробовать вступить в местный оркестр. Реджинальд в одно мгновение заставил ее замолчать, сказав, что она недостаточно хороша в музыке и у неё нет качественных социальных навыков.

— Тебе ещё многому предстоит научиться, прежде чем делать что-то подобного масштаба, Номер Семь.

Ваня молча кивнула, глядя на свои колени, и её нижняя губа задрожала. Бену тогда пришлось сдерживать Пятого чтобы тот не набросился на отца. 

— Не надо, — одними губами произнёс Бен тогда, сжимая брата край пиджака, — Ты сделаешь только хуже.

Бен отпустил его только когда Пятый окончательно успокоился. С тех пор всё было напряжённо. Из-за Вани, которая отдалилась от всех еще сильнее, из-за Пятого, огрызающегося на каждого, кто его тронет, все в Академии чувствовали себя словно на пороховой бочке. Неудивительно, что Пятый хочет выбраться с Ваней из этого дома куда подальше.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, сходить на концерт — действительно хорошая идея, думает Бен.

— Я думаю это здорово, если не считать, что мы на нуле, — медленно произносит Бен, следя за Пятым. Брат пододвигает стул и садится на него в изящном движении. Это выглядит гораздо изящнее всего, что когда либо делал Бен.

— У нас есть деньги, — спокойно говорит Пятый. Бен видит ямочку на щеке брата и лёгкую морщинку в уголке его губ. Глаза Бена сузились.

— Нет, у нас нет денег, — подчёркивает он более решительно. Пятый пожимает плечами и выхватывает у Бена карандаш, ловко вертя его между пальцами с безразличным видом.

— Ты думаешь, что у тебя нет денег, — Пятый выделяет каждое слово, — потому что ты изначально так себя настроил. 

Бен хмурится. Что он имеет ввиду? У них нет денег, папа бы никогда не позволил им хоть какие-то карманные расходы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы...

Бен замирает.

— Пятый.

Пятый смотрит в ответ, глаза сверкают.

— Пятый, я не буду красть деньги у отца.

— Конечно ты не будешь. Красть буду я. Ты всего лишь поможешь, — говорит он, настолько уверенный, что Бен согласится, что даже не потрудился спросить, согласен ли сам Бен.

— Нет, — Бен кипит, выхватывая карандаш из рук брата и яростно качая головой. 

— Будешь, потому что мы делаем это для Вани, — сказал Пять и исчез в синей вспышке. Бен посмотрел на свою тетрадь.

Черт. Ему крышка.

\---

Во время занятий Бен нашёл Пятого в библиотеке. Шестой бросил свою глупую домашнюю работу по мандаринскому на стол и сел перед братом. Бен был раздражен.

— Полчаса завтра. Максимум. Не думаю, что смогу дольше отвлекать отца.

— Этого достаточно, — самодовольно говорит Пятый, откидываясь на спинку стула. Бен закатывает глаза.

— Лучше, чтобы так и было, потому что больше я не буду тебе помогать, — он делает паузу, листая свою тетрадь. Потом переводит взгляд на брата, — ты уже осмотрел его кабинет?

— Каждый раз, когда я нахожусь в его кабинете, это уже целая обзорная экскурсия.

— Значит, нет, — обвиняюще говорит Бен, поджав губы.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне? — Пятый наклоняется вперед, пристально глядя на брата. Если бы Бен не знал Пятого, то точно бы испугался. Тело Пятого напряглось и его кулаки инстинктивно сжались. Но Бен, давно привыкнувший к угрозам брата, просто небрежно отмахнулся.

— Ты должен осмотреть его кабинет, перед... — Бен махнул рукой, — ну ты понял. Иначе весь план полетит в тартарары.

Пятый поднимает бровь.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь.

— Я не недооцениваю. Я просто не верю.

— Тогда тебе всё же стоит поверить в меня, — он сделал театральную паузу, — иначе всё полетит в тартарары, — сказал Пятый, небрежно подражая брату.

Бен сощурился.

Пятый посылает Бену высокомерную улыбку и встаёт со стула. Поправляет пиджак и смотрит в тетрадь Бена.

— Слово не то, — показывает Пятый на записи брата, — ты пропустил черточку.

— Большое спасибо, — шипит Бен, отбрасывая руку брата.

\---

— Ты не говорил мне, что втянул в это Клауса, — бормочет Бен, присаживаясь рядом с Пятым и наблюдая, как тот возится с замком от сейфа, — он набросился на папу, сразу как мне закончили читать нотацию.

— Втянул. А ещё попросил Диего научить меня взламывать замки. Он всё сделает против старика.

Бен хмурится.

— Да, с Диего понятно. Но для чего это Клаусу?

Пятый поднимает взгляд от сейфа. Маленькая капля пота стекает по его лицу.

— Я предложил ему сходить в Пончики Гридди завтра ночью.

— О, спасибо за приглашение, — ворчит Бен, скрещивая руки на груди.

Пятый пожимает плечами и снова возвращается к сейфу.

— Ты не спрашивал. К тому же, не думал что твою добрую натуру придётся подкупать.

— Не подлизывайся, — говорит Бен. Пятый разочарованно вздыхает и отбрасывает инструменты, полностью повернувшись к брату.

— Слушай. Мы заботимся о Ване больше, чем кто либо другой в этой чёртовой семейке. И я думаю, её радость — лучшая награда для тебя и для меня. Устраивает?

— Пятый...

— Просто заткнись и дай мне закончить начатое, — Пятый берет инструменты и с раздражением поворачивается обратно к сейфу. Он зажимает язык между зубами и продолжает копаться в замке. Бен вздыхает и поднимается. Раз он здесь, то хоть постоит на шухере.

Проходит несколько минут тишины, прежде чем Бен слышит разговор на повышенных тонах в глубине поместья. Он прислушивается, пытаясь понять по голосам, кто говорит.

— Нет и точка. К тому же, Номер Четыре...

— Черт, Пятый, — настойчиво шипит Бен опираясь о дверной косяк, — Папа идёт.

— Да, я слышу. Дай мне секунду, — пробормотал Пятый, с каждой секундой всё больше и больше беспокоясь об их безопасности. Бен нервно постукивает ногой, слыша, как Клаус говорит что-то неразборчивое.

— Я больше не собираюсь говорить об этом, Номер Четыре, — теперь только одна пара шагов уверенно шла по деревянному полу второго этажа, всё ближе и ближе.

— Пятый, — шепчет Бен. Его дыхание ускоряется. Бен чуть ли не подпрыгивает, когда кто-то дергает его за рукав. Оборачивается. Видит озорную улыбку Пятого.

— Держись, — тихо говорит Пятый, беря брата за руку. Бен чувствует, как силы Пятого выдергивают их из кабинета отца.

Бен тяжело падает на пол своей комнаты. 

— Это было близко, — хрипит он, поднимая глаза. Пятый прислоняется к столу и перебирает деньги. Ни один волос не выбился из его прически.

— Я успел, — Пятый пожимает плечами и засовывает часть денег в один из блокнотов Бена, — придержи это, пока я не куплю билеты.

— О, конечно, я с радостью придержу у себя деньги, украденные у папы! — вскрикивает Бен. Его голос переполнен фальшивым энтузиазмом. Он вскидывает руки, — большое спасибо, что предупредил меня об этом!

— Не за что, — ухмыляется Пятый. Раздался стук в дверь. Пятый замирает, а через секунду его уже нет в комнате. Бен бормочет ругательства под нос, пытаясь быстро засунуть блокнот в ящик.

\---

— Вы точно уверены в этом? — Ваня теребит подол платья, глядя на вход в зал.

— Честно? Не совсем, — хмуро говорит Бен и поворачивается к Пятому.

— Ну, моей уверенности хватит на всех нас, так что идём, — Пятый подзывает их ближе, раздавая билеты, — возможно у нас возникнут проблемы из-за нашего возраста. Для многих мы выглядим слишком маленькими, чтобы оценить творчество Чайковского.

— Говори за себя. Я уже достаточно взрослая для этого, — бормочет Ваня, вызывая удивлённое фырканье у Бена. Они подходят к двери зала. Внезапно их путь преграждает билетер.

— Дети должны быть в сопровождении со взрослыми, — говорит он и вытягивает руку.

— Сэр, мы...

— Никаких исключений.

Бен бросает на Пятого раздраженный взгляд.

— И что нам делать? — тихо шепчет он, — залезть друг на друга и надеть огромное пальто?

Ваня шикает на него и делает шаг вперёд, нервно заламывая руки.

— Мы с братьями ищем маму. Она должна была нас встретить, но видимо пошла в зал.

Билетер настороженно смотрит на них.

— Вы не похожи на родственников.

— Мы приёмные, — Пятый широко улыбается мужчине, показывая лишь намек на тридцать два зуба. Бен осторожно толкает его локтем в бок.

— Пожалуйста? — Ваня широко раскрыла глаза и начала отыгрывать беспокойство, — мама сказала, что скоро начнётся и я боюсь, что мы не успеем. Я не хочу ничего пропустить. Это наш первый концерт, а я обожаю Чайковского. И послушать Хилари Хан — такая редкая возможность!

Билетер внимательно смотрит на них. В конце концов, он вздыхает и протягивает руку за билетами.

— Я не должен, но... Быстро найдите свою маму, понятно? Выступление скоро начнётся и нам не нужны бегающие по залу дети.

— Большое вам спасибо! — Ваня сияет, возвращая братьям корешки от билетов. Она быстро хватает их за руки и тащит в концертный зал, подпрыгивая от радости.

— Вау, Ваня, — бормочет Бен и похлопывает её по руке.

— Неплохое представление, — соглашается Пятый, подталкивая их к местам.

— Я просто очень люблю Чайковского, —говорит Ваня, когда они садятся.

Несколько минут они разговаривают, но как только начинает играть музыка, их затягивает. Оркестр набирает силы, раскрывая весь лиризм Чайковского. Бен может оторвать взгляд от сцены только один раз за этот вечер, чтобы взглянуть на реакцию брата. Пятый выглядит спокойно и нейтрально, но в нем определённо что-то не то. Пальцы, постукивающие по краю кресла, глаза, пристально следящие за музыкантами, выдают его полностью: он явно наслаждается. Рядом с ним Ваня с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на оркестр, бессознательно наклоняясь вперед. Она очарована. Бен улыбается, поворачиваясь к оркестру. Да, это была хорошая идея.

\---

— Это было прекрасно! — восклицает Ваня, когда они выходят из концертного зала.

— Да, было неплохо, — соглашается Пятый и позволяет Ване обхватить себя одной рукой за плечи. Бен берет ее за другую руку и начинает размахивать их руками взад-вперёд.

Они гуляют по тёмным улицам, полностью доверяя Пятому, который ведёт их. Они оттягивают этот вечер, как могут. Их настроение портится, когда они издалека видят Академию.

— Жаль, что этот день не может длиться вечно, — признается Ваня, пиная камушек, — я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.

— Всё хорошо, Ваня, — вздыхает Пятый и замедляет шаг, глядя на ночное небо.

— Знаю. Это было великолепно, — она останавливается, прежде чем встать на носочки и обхватить руками одновременно обоих.

— Спасибо, — шепчет она дрожащим голосом. Бен слегка отстраняется и видит, что ее глаза блестят от слез.

— Ваня, ты что, плачешь? — удивлённо спрашивает Бен. Он нежно вытирает слезы с её щек.

— Это от счастья, — Ваня тихо смеётся и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить их по щекам, — это был чудесный вечер с самыми лучшими братьями на свете, и я так счастлива, — она вытирает слезы рукавом, все еще улыбаясь.

Пятый толкает Бена в бок и их взгляды пересекаются. Бен закатывает глаза и подталкивает брата к Академии. Пятый был прав. Видеть Ваню счастливой определённо стоило всего. 

**Author's Note:**

> ОТ АВТОРА: бен - хороший, законопослушный гражданин, а пятый - самодовольный маленький ублюдок, но вместе они сделают всё ради вани :)
> 
> Если вы хотите узнать больше, то можете перейти в мой тамблер! https://shizuoi.tumblr.com/
> 
> ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: честно, этот фанфик мой любимый из всей серии. то, как бен и пятый заботятся о ванечке это просто uwu. надеюсь, при прочтении вы испытывали такие же эмоции, что и я при переводе.  
> следующий фф из серии, надеюсь, будет послезавтра, но хзхз. В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ, он уже переводится. 
> 
> всем мира ✌️


End file.
